Why Me?
by 14fox17
Summary: Bagaimana jika kau dicintai oleh dua bersaudara yang memiliki gender yang berbeda? Kau sudah memilih yang bergender berbeda denganmu karena dia tunanganmu. Namun bagaimana jika saudara nya tidak menyerah? Hunter X Hunter Killua Gon Alluka


Matahari senja sungguh sangat mempesona. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan terpana. Apalagi jika kita melihatnya dengan orang terkasih. Kebahagiaan menjadi berlipat-lipat karenanya.

Namaku adalah Gon, Gon Freecs. Umurku 23 tahun. Aku memiliki seorang kekasih. Namanya adalah Alluka, Alluka Zoldyck. Dia adalah gadis yang sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Umur kami terpaut 3 tahun, ia lebih muda daripada diriku.

Kami sudah menjalani hubungan selama 2 tahun. Dan saat ini kami tengah menikmati matahari senja bersama-sama. Kami sudah bertunangan. Aku melamarnya saat kami mendaki gunung untuk liburan bersama. Ada banyak hal yang sudah kupersiapkan. Awalnya ia menganggap itu hanya gurauan karena aku melakukannya pada tanggal 1 April, kkk.. Wajahnya saat itu sangatlah lucu. Namun pada akhirnya ia percaya kalau itu bukanlah sebuah Aprilfool belaka, dan dia segera menerima lamaranku.

Besok adalah hari yang penting untuk Alluka, karena besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya dan hari dimana nii-san kesayangannya akan pulang setelah 10 tahun belajar di negara asing. Nii-san nya memiliki umur yang sama denganku. Dan Alluka sangat-sangat menyayangi nii-san nya itu. Bahkan si 'nanika' -sebutan untuk kepribadian Alluka yang lain- sangat patuh padah nya. Hah- jujur saja aku sedikit cemburu. Bagaimana tidak, kekasihmu lebih menyayangi orang lain daripada dirimu sendiri. Walaupun itu keluarga nya, tetap saja itu laki-laki dan membuat sedikit kesal. Namun- apapun itu demi Alluka bahagia aku akan melakukan yang terbaik semampuku.

Hari sudah gelap, sudah saatnya aku mengantar Alluka pulang. Di perjalanan, Alluka tak henti-hentinya bercerita tentang nii-san nya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi nya. Sesampainya di rumah, Alluka segera turun dari mobil yang kugunakan untuk mengantarnya.

"Besok jangan telat ne, Gon nii-chan~" Ucap Alluka yang tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya sembari melihat ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum lembut kepada Alluka lalu mengganggukan kepala tanda mengerti. "Besok akan ku jemput lebih awal."

"Arigatou~" Ucap Alluka sembari mengecup bibirku sebelum ia kabur memasuki rumahnya dengan tangan yang menutupi wajah memerahnya. Haha.. lihatlah, betapa menggemaskannya dia. Setelah puas meresapi kecupan singkat Alluka, aku segera melajukan mobilku untuk segera pulang ke apartemenku.

~~~~~

Hari ini sesuai ucapanku pada Alluka, aku menjemputnya lebih awal. Tak lupa aku membawakan kado untuknya. Ia sangat senang dan mengucapkan terimakasih dengan memberikan kecupan di bibir beberapa kali. Walau pada akhirnya dia akan kabur untuk menenangkan diri karena malu. kkk..

Hari ini nii-san nya akan tiba pukul 11 siang. Dan sekarang sudah pukul 10. Setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya -karena teringat niisan nya akan pulang- dia segera mengajakku untuk ke bandara. Walau jarak bandara hanya 25 menit dengan mobil, Alluka tetap ingin berangkat sekarang karena ia takut akan macet dan akan terlambat menjemput nii-san nya. Haih- aku merasa terduakan. Bukan salahku kan jika memikirkan hal itu?

Selama perjalanan Alluka tak henti-hentinya bersenandung senang. Aku hanya bisa maklum dengan tingkahnya. Pukul 10:30 kami sudah sampai di bandara. Alluka mengajakku untuk membeli makanan terlebih dahulu di sekitar bandara. Alluka bilang kalau nii-san nya sangat suka makanan khas bandara, jadi ia akan membelikannya.

Setelah membeli makanannya, Alluka segera menarikku untuk ke bagian kedatangan dari luar negeri.

Yah- cukup lama juga aku berdiri di sebelah Alluka sembari membawakan makanan yang dibeli olehnya tadi. Dia membeli cukup banyak makanan. Mungkin akan cukup untuk 5 orang makan bersama-sama. Alluka bingung ingin membelikan yang mana, karena nii-sannya menyukai semuanya. Dan karena itu juga Alluka jadi benar-benar membeli semuanya. Huft.. bersabarlah tangan, sebentar lagi kau akan bebas.

Di saat aku tengah asik mengatur nafas, terdengar suara Alluka yang tengah memanggil sebuah nama, "Killua nii-san! Di sebelah sini." Alluka melambaikan tangannya pada kerumunan orang-orang yang berjalan keluar dari area kedatangan. Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang pemuda berambut silver-yang serupa dengan warna milik Alluka- datang menghampiri kami. "Nii-san!!" Tanpa babibu Alluka langsung memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat. Ugh- kokoro ini sedikit retak sepertinya.

Setelah puas berpeluk ria, Alluka melepaskan pelukannya lalu memperkenalkanku kepada nii-sannya. "Nii-san, dia adalah Gon nii-chan. Dia tunanganku. Gon nii-chan, ini Killua nii-san. Dia adalah nii-san tersayangku." Ucap Alluka dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Gon Freecs." Ucapku sembari mengulurkan tangan. Lalu pemuda itu pun menyambut uluran tanganku.

"Killua Zoldyck." Ucapnya dengan tatapan yang seperti tengah mengintimidasi sekaligus seperti menelanjangi tubuhku dengan hanya tatapan saja. Padahal tatapannya itu terkesan dingin, namun entah mengapa terasa sedikit berbeda. Aish.. mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

Setelah perkenalan dan beberapa perbincangan Alluka dengan Killua, kami memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Di perjalanan Alluka bercerita tanpa henti tentang pengalamannya 10 tahun ini tanpa Killua. Aku hanya memberikan senyum tipis pada Alluka. Killua hanya diak tak ada reaksi apapun.

Namun, aku merasa seperti tengah diawasi. Seperti buruan yang diintai oleh sang pemangsa. Uh- sepertinya akan sulit untuk menikahi Alluka.

~~~~~

 **TBC**

 **~~~~**

 _cuap cuap author ehe..._

 _Yo- Hello.. sudah lama ya gak jumpa. ehe.. saya back nih. kali ini dengan projek anime yang kujanjikan pada si dewi sumo/?_

 _ini masih awalan saja.. Maaf jika tidak memuaskan ehe.._

 _butuh kritik dan sarannya nih biar bisa lanjut dengan susunan yang lebih baik.. karena saya masih belajar ehe.._

 _udah dulu yaa.._

 _RNR ne~_


End file.
